


Camera

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault





	Camera

As soon as lofty walked through the door, he knew something was terribly wrong because dom was tearing apart their flat with a manic despairation.  
Lofty "dom what are you doing?"  
Dom "I need to make sure"  
Lofty "sure of what?'  
Dom "that we're not being watched, that he's not spying on me"  
Lofty "ok maybe you should stop and explain what is going on" dom started to pull out all the DVDs from the cupboard. Lofty grabbed dom by the arms and forced dom to look at him. Lofty was shocked by the pure look of terror in his husband's eyes.  
Lofty "just take a breath and tell me what is going on"   
Dom "ange told me that evan planted cameras in chloe's flat so that he could spy on her"   
Lofty "ok that's horrible but why would you think evan would be spying on us too"  
Dom "I don't but when I met up with isaac a couple of months ago he knew about us being married even before I told him and what if he did the same thing" lofty's heart broke.  
Lofty "dom it okay, isaac isn't spying on us"  
Dom "how do you know? You have no clue what he is capable of"  
Lofty "I know because there is way he could have broken in with us knowing ok?"  
Dom "I just want to be safe please I know I sound crazy but please I need to make sure" lofty closed his eyes in sympathy because lofty knew dom would never be completely free of isaac, there would always be a small peice of dom that was excepting isaac around every corner or in every shadow.  
Lofty "look how about we go to stay with gran tonight and I will hire someone to come and check out the flat"  
Dom "promise"  
Lofty "I promise" lofty was true to his word the next day he got someone in to sweep the entire flat for cameras and none were found but that wasn't enough to put dom's mind at ease. Dom was still convinced the isaac was watching him just waiting for the chance to strike. In the end Dom became so paranoid that he wouldn't even leave the flat, lofty hated seeing dom like that so he did everything he could to help dom but there was nothing lofty could do to heal the scars isaac had left behind. So lofty had to learn to live with dom never leaving the flat


End file.
